Artisans
An artisan is a special character who serves your kingdom by crafting equipment for you. You will find one in every region of the Stolen Lands. Some of them arrive to you on their own, and others can be found in settlements. Each artisan you hire will eventually request your help in creating a special item. Complete their special quest to unlock a masterpiece, an extraordinary piece of gear. The artisan will inform you that they're prepared to start working on a masterpiece and ask you to stop placing specific orders in the meantime. Rewards This page does not yet have a listing of the artisan rewards. The community has generated a complete overview sheet of artisan rewards and their stats. The overview sheet also includes the rank-up conditions for each artisan. Crafters & Masterpieces This section is going to be incomplete for a while. Numerous crafters have quest-breaking bugs that prevent completion. NOTE: Crafters are apparently linked to Kingdom Stats as well as quest completion. Linked stats are as of yet unknown. Bokken (Olegs Trading Post): Potion and monthly choice of an Oil, Ointment, Potion, or Alchemical Item. --- Encounter: after being ennobled you are directed to hire Bokken as your court alchemist. Head to Oleg's Trading Post and hire him. Build Bokken a workshop in your town in the Outskirts. Give Bokken the three books he requested: * "Of Transmutations & Bodily Poisons", Part 1 (Abandoned Hut, place herbs in the druid's chest) * "Of Transmutations & Bodily Poisons", Part 1 (Swamp Witch Hut, sold by Beldame for 65gp.) * "Of Transmutations & Bodily Poisons", Part 2 (sold by Bokken) * "Of Transmutations & Bodily Poisons", Part 2 (Stag Lord's Fort, place herbs into the mad druid's chest) * "Of Transmutations & Bodily Poisons", Part 2 (in the Crag Linnorm cave, NOT RECOMMENDED PATH) * "Of Transmutations & Bodily Poisons", Part 3 (body in the Verdant Chambers across the ravine from the entrance) * "Of Transmutations & Bodily Poisons", Part 3 (body in the Loney Barrow, first chamber)Then wait for a letter from Svetlana and return to Bokken. Test the potion on the dog (PETA beware) or bluff Bokken. Test the potion on the wererats (not Ratnook! Head slightly east of the Abandoned Hut, any dialogue choice is fine) Return to Bokken. After Bokken tries potion himself use Dispel Magic (Target) to avoid killing him (You can also remove your weapons and knock him unconscious). He will apologise then and it will conclude the quest without bloodshed. Note: Bokken is an♥♥♥♥♥and is not currently rewarding you with the potion after quest completion. Dragn (Capital & South Narlmarches): Lawbringer and monthly choice of a 1H Hammer, 1H Axe, Crossbow, Metal (heavy) Shield, Plate Armor, or item of Dwarvish make. --- Encounter: Dragn calls on the Baron after the Troll questline. Build Dragn a workshop in your town in the S. Narlmarches. First Mission: speak to Dragn (in the capital or in the Southern Narlmarches town) to be directed to purchase back his grandfathers broken armor. * Purchase the Lawbringer Jambarts from Hassuf (Capital for 100gp. * Purchase the Lawbringer Cuirass from Oleg (Oleg's Trading Post for 500gp. * Purchase the Lawbringer Gauntlets from Dumra (Secluded Lodge for 100gp.Return all the parts to Dragn. Speak to Dragn after he delivers a piece of gear to you. Head to the Thorn Ford and recover the armor, then return it to Dragn. Speak to Dragn at the next monthly interaction and tell him to get to work already! Dragn will later reveal that his brother has stolen the armor. Find his brother and either side with him (which fails the quest) or convince him to give the armor pieces back. Return to Dragn and the quest will complete. Note: Dragn has not yet given out the armor. He's either bugged or we don't know the linked stat. Shaniy'a (South Narlmarches): ( Tulip) Unknown and a random monk weapon every month. Encounter: Speak to Tulip with Linzi (possibly Jubilost?) in your party. She is located in your town in the South Narlmarches. Build her a workshop in your town in the South Narlmarches. Wait for Tulip to bring you a gift then head to your town to speak with her. Deliver her letter to Hassuf (Capital) then return to Tulip. Wait for Tulip to bring you another gift then head to your town to speak with her. Speak to the storyteller and then return to Tulip. Sharel (North Narlmarches): Tailor Item and a monthly choice of a Mage Robe, Cloak, or set of Clothes. --- Encounter: Speak to Sharel in your town in the North Narlmarches. Speak to Hassuf (Capital to acquire proof of Sharel's innocence. Return to Sharel, dismiss the allegations & build him a workshop in your town in the North Narlmarches. Wait for his first gift then return to Sharel. You will then need to locate some poachers within the North Narlmarches. These poachers are found via a random encounter while traveling within the region. Once you have dealt with them report your findings to Sharel and await Morhalan's arrest. Eventually Morhalan is revealed to have given the guards the slip (this occurs sometime during Chapter 4), and you are asked to have your Warden advisor locate Morhalan's current whereabouts. The project takes 30 days to complete, and will reveal a new spot on the map called Poacher's Hideout. You have a 60(?) day time limit to undertake the project AND personally confront him before the quest fails. Return to Sharel afterwards and the quest will be completed. Kimo Tavon (North Narlmarches.): Mirror Bow +5 Composite Longbow, Attacks twice, second attack is 1d4+½ Str bonus. and monthly choice of a Quarterstaff, Spear, Wooden (light) Shield, Quiver, or Bow. Encounter: Speak to Kimo Tavon in your town in the North Narlmarches. Find a beautiful flower in the swamp. Flower is located in the northeast corner of the Swamp Witch's Hut in a small area accessible with a perception and athletics check. Powerful Owlbears guard the flower, save prior to engaging. Return to Kimo. Complete event card "Bog Mischief". Later, Kimo will ask you to acquire an Emerald Necklace, found in a chest during Chapter 4 main story at the Flintlock Grasslands (within Barbarian camp). Finally, Kimo will tell you that the flower and necklace were for a fey girlfriend, and that she has stopped talking to him. Find her (in a new area in the northern section of the Narlmarches) and convince her to give him another chance. Note: Be sure that you DO NOT sell the Emerald Necklace to Hassuf and upgrade the capital to a city afterwards! Doing so resets Hassuf's inventory and results in the necklace disappearing permanently! Also, the fey may be bugged and cannot be interacted with - a possible fix is to save, go back to main menu, and load the save from there, which should allow you to talk to her. Varrask (Kamelands): Unknown and monthly choice of a 2H Sword, 2H Axe, 2H Mace, Armor, Kellid or Orcish weapon. Encounter: Speak to Varrask in your town in the Kamelands. Purchase his tools from the trader in the same town. Speak to Varrask then build him a workshop. Wait for Varrask to bring you his first gift. Return to Varrask, then find some Inubrix. Inubrix is located in the Technic League Encampment (center of the Narlmarches, credit to 'Khajit with Moon Sugar' for the discovery). Return to Varrask and hand over the Inubrix then head down to the Secluded Lodge to find a murder a 3 fingered witch (she's in a room upstairs to the far right). Nazrielle (Kamelands): Unknown and a monthly choice of a Sword that's Swift & Tough, Dagger that's Invisible & Deadly, Flexible & Sturdy Chainmail, an Item of Swiftness, or Elven Metalwork. Encounter: Speak to Nazrielle in your town in the Kamelands. Build Nazrielle a workshop. Await Nazrielle's first gift then go speak to Nazrielle. Hunt down the stolen blade (Bridge over Gudrin River, northwest corner) and return it to Nazrielle. Complete event card: "Accursed Things" Speak to Nazrielle then hunt down Sartayne (Capital, east of Arsinoe, or in house next to Tristian and Jhod) Choose to kill or support Sartayne. I have not supported Sartayne yet so what follows is Nazrielle's line: Return to Nazrielle. Await Nazrielle's next gift. Note: Saratayne sometimes cannot be interacted with, especially if you saved and reloaded next to him. A possible fix is to reload the save from the main menu. Mim Wobblegander (Silverstep): Accessory and monthly choice of a Ring, Necklace, or Headband. --- Encounter: Mim calls on the Baron Mim requests an emerald (???, S. Narl) Build Mim a Workshop. Speak to Mim in your town in Silverstep. Acquire either Berry Wine from Kyonin ''(Oleg's Trading Post) or ''Elvish Absinthe ''(Hassuf, '''Capital') and bring to Mim. Eventually, you will be notified that Mim has disappeared, and she can found at the Talon Peak west of Varnhold. THIS PHASE OF THE QUEST IS TIMED, you have roughly 2 weeks to find her before she dies and the quest fails. After talking to her there, she'll proceed further into the area. Save before proceeding, as she is known to bug out at the summit of the Talon Peak. Talk to her there and the quest will be completed. Irlene (Located at the Capital, unlocks after annexing Silverstep Lake?) Monthly choice of a Scroll, Staff, Wand, or Rod. Encounter: encounter Irlene as a supplicant around the time you unlock a magister. Build Irlene a workshop. Afterwards, Irlene will be located near several horses to the northwest of your Capital (and will be standing on a box when the Capital is upgraded to a city). Eventually, Irlene will notify you about finding a shipment of gems that went missing, and directs you to find the deliveryman's wife at Lake Silverstep. The wife is located to the southwest of the village and is merely marked as a 'Villager'. Her husband's body is located at Dragonleaf Gulch, directly to the south of Silverstep Lake (will require crossing the Bridge over Gudrin River). After you give the box of gems to Irlene, she will later request a Unicorn Horn, which can be found in a main story area in chapter 4 when pursuing a certain cleric (in a bedroom chest behind a door that requires a 38+? Trickery check). Hand the horn over to Irlene and her quest will be completed. Note: Finding the wife before finding the husband's body may not be required. Additional Note: All crafters who bring you gear can be directed to bring you a specific type of piece except Tulip. Bonuses remain random but the item type is selectable. Category:Lore Category:Kingdom Category:Stolen Lands Category:Gameplay